chaosorderfandomcom-20200214-history
Mizuki Touji
| Stats= }} Mizuki Touji, played by the RPer of the same name, is a former Konoha Chuunin, Otogakure Chuunin, and current leader of the Konoha Maximum-Security Prison. History Pre-RP Mizuki held his own evil ambition. Ever since he was a young boy, Mizuki had always despised the weak. Seeking to remove any such hinderances, he would even go so far as to secretly kill an injured comrade on a mission, just so they would not have to worry about finding him medical attention. Shortly before the start of the series, Mizuki was on a mission when he was met by Orochimaru. Orochimaru placed a formula onto Mizuki's skin in the form of a skull tattoo. The formula was one of Orochimaru's many experiements he had worked on while in Konoha. As a result, Mizuki sought to gain favor with Orochimaru for the "gift". After Naruto had failed the graduation exam he told Naruto of another way to graduate. He tricked Naruto into stealing the forbidden scroll of seals. Iruka discovered Mizuki's ambition and attempted to stop him. Mizuki told Naruto that the reason everyone hated him was because he had the Kyuubi inside him. He was about to kill Naruto when Iruka jumped in front of the large shuriken Mizuki had thrown. Naruto was surprised to see Iruka putting his own life on the line for him. Angered that Mizuki had attempted to hurt Iruka in such a manner, Naruto created a massive amount of Kage Bunshin clones, who then hurled a load of punches on Mizuki. After this incident, Mizuki was sent to the Konoha ninja prison. During the next year he would spend his time training and planning his revenge. Approximately a year after incarceration, Mizuki made moves to break out. Aided by the help of the brothers Fuujin and Raijin, Mizuki escaped and sought out to utilize the chakra enhancement formula Orochimaru had given him. Mizuki met with his former fiancée Tsubaki, who hoped Mizuki could turn away from the path of evil. Mizuki knocked her out, ignoring her pleas. Mizuki traveled to the Nara clan medicinal compound where he broke in and stole the needed ingredients for his formula. He then traveled to a secret cave lab, where he was able to mix the ingredients. After ingesting the compound, he was given a burst of power. His body changed to resemble that of a tiger, and gave him more power than ever before. The formula was revealed to have spliced the genetic traits of animals in with humans. Naruto and Iruka who had been tracking down Mizuki began to battle him. They were no match for Mizuki at first, but Mizuki's power soon was exhausted after a Naruto Rasengan. Mizuki was left a shriveled and broken man, less powerful than he had ever been before. leafninja.com - Biographies - Touji Mizuki GameFAQs After being locked up in the slammer a second time after the fillers, Mizuki realized that Orochimaru's potion didn't actually shrivel him up and make him unable to fight. That was simply a side-effect of Naruto's Rasengan slamming into him while his cells were recovering. Instead, it gave him the ability to make his body stronger and faster whenever he wished it. He then used that power to escape from prison a second time. His goal: to kill Iruka and Naruto. He gained a disguise by mugging a certain Jounin and entered the Ninja Academy. Being the devious plotter he was, he lead Iruka outside to an isolated part of the Academy, telling him that there was some urgent news that had to be discussed. He then attacked Iruka, and a fight between the two Chuunin raged. Just then, Shikamaru came and defended Iruka. Mizuki had no choice but to use both states of his Curse Seal. He was on the brink of killing Iruka when a sudden pain struck him. His curse seal could not be held for any longer. Mizuki had no choice but to run away, but he managed to shout to Iruka that he would "be back for him and the Nine-Tails Brat". Later, Mizuki snuck in to the Hospital, where Iruka was recovering from the wounds Mizuki gave him. Sakura and Naruto were there as well. Mizuki activated his first Curse Seal State and grabbed Iruka with his speed, knocking him out with his power, and fled. During this activity, Mizuki managed to tell Naruto to come to the Konoha Maximum Security Prison if he ever wanted to see his teacher again. Naruto swore that he would. Mizuki hid in a barrel until he could move from the Curse Seal-inflicted Paralysis, only to find Neji outside. Neji wished to get Iruka back, and Mizuki laughed at this notion. Neji was serious in this regard, and after a long battle that took place over the entirety of Konoha, got the Academy Teacher back. Mizuki was flung into a nearby Barrel, ironically, and plotted Naruto's death. Mizuki waited at Konoha's Maximum Security Prison for quite some time until Naruto came, already raging with the Nine-Tailed Fox's Chakra. Mizuki grinned, and without even saying a word about Iruka, the two fought. By the end of the battle, Mizuki was in Naruto's clutches, Naruto having gained the Second Kyuubi Tail. Just then, Yamato and Kyteno came by. Kyteno didn't recognize Mizuki, but saw that he was in danger, so he pulled him from Naruto's Clutches as Yamato sealed Naruto's demon back. Mizuki responded to Kyteno's helpfulness with a stern kick to the face. He then flew away to Orochimaru, hoping to gain his help. Chaos Order He spent a long time attempting to gain control of his Curse Seal in Otogakure. Orochimaru gave him a pill that would supposedly give him his full powers more quickly, but in reality made him loyal to Orochimaru and insane more quickly. He eventually enlisted the help of Sora and Elyk of Otogakure. They taught him many things, including the ability to siphon his wind chakra. Feeling that he had learned enough, Mizuki left a note for Sora and went back to Konoha. Over the next three years, Mizuki would seize control of Konoha's Maximum-Security Prison by slowly eliminating the prison guards and putting former prisoners in their place. The prisoners admired Mizuki for his determination, though this time in prison made his last shreds of sanity leave him for good. He knew nothing of his past life except that he was in charge of the prison and he wanted to kill Naruto and Iruka. Every prisoner that was sent to the prison was immediately scared into obeying the man, thus strengthening his army whilst keeping a low profile. Three Years Later Eventually, Mizuki got a report from the Prison's delivery boy that Naruto and Iruka were both in Konoha. He sent out a mission to Ozai, the Hokage at the time, informing him that there was a need for someone with Iruka's qualifications at the Prison. Iruka was dating Ji Zhen at the time, so she came with him. After a long battle between Iruka, Ji, and Mizuki, Iruka and Ji were chained up in a prison cell. They escaped after a day, and informed the Hokage about Mizuki. Two day after this, a man named Natsu Dragonil came into the prison. He was looking for Gazille Reitfox, who Danzou had placed in the prison well before Mizuki set foot in it. Rat helped him out, but gave him incomplete instructions. This led to Natsu having to come back and ask Mizuki, who said that he had never heard of Gazille before. Natsu went on a rampage through the prison, and eventually found him by following Rat's instructions and improvising from there. Currently, Gazille and Natsu are questioning Mizuki in his office. Personality Mizuki is foremost insane, secondly evil. He does not consider himself misunderstood like most villains, but that may be a result of his insanity. Everything that he does is in one way or another related to killing Naruto and Iruka. He has a large library filled with plans on how to kill the two, and because he can't remember much of anything, it's quite surprising to him what he wrote. He doesn't remember anything of his past life, and thinks only of his goals. Relationships Iruka Mizuki despises Iruka with a passion, much like Naruto. The reason for this, despite his not recalling it, is a long story. When he and Iruka were kids, they appeared to be best friends. Iruka thought this way, but Mizuki was secretly jealous of Iruka. Iruka was more popular, more athletic, got better grades, and this all slowly made Mizuki detest Iruka. The straw that broke the camel's back, however, was when Mizuki eavesdropped on a conversation between Iruka and the Sandaime Hokage. The Hokage gave Iruka a talk about the Will of Fire and why we must go on in life. That was the last straw. Why did Iruka get a talk from the Third? Why couldn't he...? Naruto Mizuki despises Naruto with a passion, much like Iruka. The reason for this, despite his not recalling it, is a continuation of the previous. Mizuki was still playing the part of Iruka's best friend way into his Chuunin years, and Mizuki was fine with Iruka's giving some attention to his students. What he didn't see until later, however, was that he was giving special attention to the boy who he later found to be Naruto. Even though he detested Iruka, Mizuki still liked having a friend and didn't want to lose him. This little brat was making him do just that! When Naruto beat Mizuki up with just his Kage Bunshin in order to protect Iruka, there was no stopping it... Mizuki despised the both of them. Orochimaru Despite his using Mizuki as a test subject, Mizuki thinks of Orochimaru as more of a tool than a teacher. While Orochimaru did nothing to help Mizuki develop his seal, Mizuki still considers himself in his debt and will come right back to him... as soon as the teacher and fox are out of the way. This way of thinking is entirely due to the curse seal placed on him and the pill that Mizuki ate that made him insane much faster. Sora and Elyk The two helped Mizuki develop new skills while in Otogakure, both being a rank higher than Mizuki. Sora also taught Mizuki how to control his Wind Affinity, and Elyk taught him how to use Fire Shuriken, both of which are major parts of his abilities. Mao, Rap, and other Prisoners Mizuki sees these people as mere pawns to achieve his goals, as do they for him. They respect his authority and seemingly smart attitude, excepting Rap who does things for his own goals. Jutsu Normal *Giant Shuriken Bomb *Puppetry *Puppet Summoning *Katon Shuriken *Katon: Oodama Shuriken *Great Flaming Jet *Fuuton Shuriken *Fuuton Shunshin *Fuuton: Elemental Puppetry *Chain of Fire and Wind *Unnamed Genjutsu Poison Curse Seal *CS2 Fire Cloak *Fire Mizuki *Great Flame Tiger Major Battles Note: Winner is placed first. References Category:Canon Characters Category:Konohagakure Category:Otogakure Category:Konoha Maximum-Security Prison